Paint it Black
by moony1981
Summary: THe Black family has many tales to tell, one of which is Layla's A girl of Maurader times in Slytherin withb two best friends Lucius and Severus, and with darktimes ahead what should she do? which side to pick?
1. Ruby Tuesday

Paint it Black

Prologue

_September 2, 1971_

I wasn't surprised I had been sorted into Slytherin I mean everybody from my family had been sorted there, except for my dear cousin and my sister of the two I must say my cousin was the luckier one, my poor sister will never see the light of day again. My cousin on the other hand is the exact same age I am, and will be here at Hogwarts with me, except he is a Gryffindor, the brave and the chivalrous for our family he is the black sheep…or traitor which ever we prefer….I on the other hand am the darling Slytherin…one of my family truly I suppose the cold the arrogant and the cunning. I am Layla Rose Black daughter of William Black and Ivalla Prewett.

Chapter 1 Ruby Tuesday

_There's no time to lose, I heard her say Catch your dreams before they slip away Dying all the time Lose your dreams And you may lose your mind. Ain't life unkind? -Ruby Tuesday by the Rolling Stones_

_September 2, 1978_

"Layla"

"layla"

"LAYLA!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YA WANT AT BLOODY SIX IN THE MORNING?"

That was me at 6 a.m. on a Saturday morning, the big blue eyed girl sitting at the edge of my bed was Elizabeth Mcnair A.k.a. the biggest retard/slut in Hogwarts, I mean really who wakes up at 6 a.m. on a s-a-t-u-r-d-a-y…geesh

"I just wanted to wake you up for breakfast…and to let you know Bella and Lucius are waiting for you down in the common room." with that she left leaving me to face Bella and Lucius all alone, which really it would be a different thing entirely if it was just Lucius him I can handle but Bella is a little nutters.

"Ahh Layla darling I saw Mcnair could wake you up without injuring herself." smirked Lucius

"Well der so Bella what is it you wanted with me?" I asked hoping she would say she just wanted to go hang herself by one of Mcnair's bras

"Layla I just thought me and you could talk in private" she said sending Lucius the look..the get out of here your not needed look….why me? Cant she go bother Regulus…he is more her type anyways… so she had me walking down deeper into the dungeons toward the other come and go room she paced 3 times by a portrait of Sinwair the Dragon when we were shown a door on the opposite wall..inside it looked like a dungeon great who makes a room a dungeon?.. the freak

"So dearest cousin I see you have yet to be enlightened with the dark mark, I have been talking with the Dark Lord and your father on your behalf…you shall be receiving the dark mark on All Hallows Eve, Layla that will be the greatest moment of your life.."

Holy Shit…Holy Shit…I am going to have too…kill people…I cant do that I cant even eat a chocolate frog!! Oh god oh god oh shit "Bella thank you really entruly but I need to talk with Severus and Lucius"

"Ugh fine I need to get back to Rodolphus anyways." she sneered of course I swear all my cousins were born with this sneer that just comes naturally hateful… but really I had to get back to Severus and Lucius they are probably at Breakfast.

As I walked into the great hall I noticed my two bestest buddies waiting for me at the very end of the Slytherin table, one as usual glaring at the Gryffindor , and the other simply trying to get his spoon to stay on his nose, well that's Lucius for you.

"Lucius it will never stay on your nose."

"Oh whatever Lala what did your favorite cousin want?" he smirked damn well knowing what she wanted

"She wanted my mojo" this caused Severus to quit glaring at the Gryffindor table, and give us a look

"Your what?"

"Nice of you to join us mentally Severus, and my darling Lucifer mojo is my mojo." Lucius was sometimes the epitome of evil and others just ridiculous…as now when he was giving me that look saying "I know what she really wanted Layla" Then he and Severus started hexing the Marauders pumpkin juice to moose piss, I know very Slytherin and classy.

Professor Slughorn handed me my schedule, "Lucky you Miss Black you have me for your first period this morning, as do you Severus, Lucius be sure to tell your father I said hello." with that he waddled away to the head table, leaving us to burst out laughing I mean really us lucky? Please. Lucky Lucius for dropping the subject he was never good at potions anyways.

"Lala I don't see why you even take potions, you my dear wont need it." smirked Lucius

"Well someone needs to keep Sevy company."

"More like be my faithful lackey lala" grinned Severus

"You know you like it Sevy." I smirked he hated it when I called him that, he glared at me so hard I think he may have hurt his iris causing Lucius to snicker, at least untill we looked up and saw _them_. Causing Lucius to put on his most condescending smirk and Severus to use his death glare, and me well to use the Black family trademark our smirk.

"Oh look the four musketeers have dropped in to pay us a visit." I looked at Lucius and then at Severus both had their wands out.

"My dearest Gryffindors what has made get off your pedestal and join us lowly Slytherins?" questioned Lucius

"We need Layla." stated Sirius looking me dead in the eye

Please review please pretty please


	2. Into the Flesh

Paint it Black

Chapter 2 _Into the Flesh_

_So yaThought yaMight like to go to the showTo feel the warm thrill of confusionThat space cadet glow_

_-Into the Flesh by Pink Floyd_

I can't help but wonder what in the fuck they could want, I mean I love my cousin but really why would they need me? Er to go or not to go oh great now I'm curious and have to go….

"She will not be joining you Black so if you could please turn around and walk away." hissed Severus even though his face was blank you could just feel the malice coming off his words… aww Severus cares

"Snivellous my cousin can speak for herself I do believe so if you don't mind please shove it ya dirty git!" Sirius damn near shouted drawing his wand

"Sirius fine what do you want?" I let out a small sigh knowing this would inevitably lead to some form of detention.

Sirius looked around "Layla we need to speak with you in private, so come on!" with that I was hoisted and literally drug out the great hall by Sirius and Potter, and into an empty classroom.. 

Sitting me down on a desk Potter started "Layla we need someone who can help us brew this potion, its really advanced and none of us are anywhere near as good as you are at potions"

"What potion is it?" I asked slightly curious

Sirius looked back and forth between Potter and Lupin waiting for one of them to say it, finally Lupin stepped up to the challenge and whispered nervously "_Mans Wolfsbane"_

"Layla it's a fairly recent potion, you may not know what it is but-" 

I cut Sirius off "I know what it is it's a potion that relieves but does not cure the symptoms of lycanthropy…wait why would you guys need Wolfsbane?" 

A very pale Lupin stepped forth, and that's when I knew Rems Lupin was a werewolf, I wasn't scared or anything just kind of fascinated, I mean a werewolf at Hogwarts without anyone figuring out over the last seven years. Really wow I was impressed.

"Layla, Im a werewolf" started Lupin nervously, 

"Layla" Sirius cut in "you can't tell anyone at all!" 

Potter broke in "Layla we researched it and all you have to do is make the potion once a month,"

"What about when school ends, what then? You let him go back to his unaware self when he has transformed?" I questioned coolly

"Then I will find some other means of providing it, but Layla you are my only hope as of the moment, will you please do it?"

I had known my answer since he had told me he was a werewolf "Yeah I will"

One very relieved Sirius picked me up and swung me around "Thank you Layla, really god this is so great" 

"Well Padfoot I'm sure she would prefer to be on the ground." smirked Lupin with that Sirius sat me back on the desk

"Oh whatever you act like you know my own cousin better then I do." snorted Sirius

"Sirius you haven't really talked to me in seven years." I stated

"Well we are gonna get to know you now, I mean really your like family practically" for some reason I had a feeling he was telling the honest to god truth. I chose to ignore that and move on.

"So how are we gonna get ingredients?" I questioned 

"Well we hadn't really thought of that maybe Slughorn's cabinets?" James nodded to Sirius's suggestion.

"Well the only problem I could find with that is that Slughorn won't have all of the ingredients needed." I thought hmm maybe knock turn alley will have them

" Well look Layla don't worry the full moon isn't until the 27th, we will figure something out soon." said Remus looking down.. At his shoes, why was he looking at his shoes? I wonder

"Layla if you will please stop staring Remus down you can leave, we will abduct you at some later time." oh god they noticed I was staring ugh I was flushing. Oh god he was flushing too poor Remus redder than a rose. I figured it was high time I make my leave

"Bye guys see ya" as I walked out the door I couldn't help but to feel welcome around these three.. Wait three were is Pettigrew?

"Tootles Layla darling" yelled Sirius and James

"Bye Layla" whispered Remus knowing she couldn't hear it

As I was walking through the dungeons toward Sluggys classroom, I realized what sort of mess I had gotten myself into, I a Slytherin was helping three Gryffindors, one of whom was a werewolf, one of the most dangerous creatures in the wizarding world, and I had befriended them, while I was soon to get my dark mark, and here I was helping Gryffindors, I soon would have too fight these people soon if I became a death eater because for sure they would join the order, unless I choose to betray my family and join the Order, oh god Layla Black you have really gotten yourself into a mess now.

People please review please please please especially if you like my story sorry its so short I plan to update soon


	3. Desert Song

_Well tonight, well tonight will it ever come?  
Spend the rest of your days rockin' out  
Just for the dead  
Well tonight,will it ever come?  
I can see you awake anytime in my head_

_**-Desert Song by My Chemical Romance**_

Chapter Three

"Layla Layla Layla ….LAYLA"

"What the bloody hell do you want Lucius?" I asked in a cold tone, looking over at his puppy dog pout .

"I wanna skip arithmancy today, it is beautiful outside, look" He exclaimed while dragging me towards a window. It looked like the same old English weather dark and murky. Perfect

"We need to find Severus then I think he has this as a free period anyways" I commanded "You go get him, while I run to the library real quick, ill meet you in the front hall Lamuinge Painting" I dashed off before he could say no, I really did need to go to the library to return a book on Mans Wolfsbane, I had been reading about it for days and I finally think I could make it. I had written down all the directions and gathered up all the ingredients including the illegal ones without too many inconspicuous visits from Potter and company. All of a sudden I crashed into something that went spiraling beneath me as I fell upon it.

That it being Remus Lupin I was utterly horrified, he probably thought I was trying to attack him or something. Great " Sorry Lupin, I wasn't paying attention" I mumbled

He looked up into my eyes and mumbled back "it's okay, Layla, but could you possibley get off me people are staring"

Oops I looked up and noticed a few Hufflepuffs staring like we were the two headed cow at the Perry Fair, I jumped up quickly and helped him up, then I started to walk off towards the library, I couldn't help but t think he smells like chocolate.

"Layla! Wait up" I heard his footsteps behind me trying to catch up. Unfortunately his legs being uber long made that task very easy.

"Layla hey! How's the potion coming along?" he whispered

Ohh that's all he wanted "Well Remus I'm gonna start it tonight it will be done by the next fool moon and we can test it." I mumbled

"Oh well that's great did the guys get you everything you need?"

"Yeah mostly though I think we will need something to kill the taste but not sugar it kills the wolfsbane, I'm thinking maybe wiggyblossom or crushed Viagra."

"Viagra? Isn't that a muggle medicine that gives ..guys ..elderly guys their…" His face is completely flushed by now making this moment almost hilarious

"Yesh it gives guys boners, but it also can be used as a sweetner in some wizard potions." I answered dubiously

"Oh well it won't give me an …erection will it?" he asked

"No well I don't think so anyways, though it might make you slightly horny" I giggled

"Well let's try to use something else for the werewolf makes me horny enough" he quipped

"Oh my god Remus Lupin!" shouted some high squeaky voice, We turned around to see a short, blond headed Gryffindor, a look of recognition passed over Remus's face, so I guess he knew her.

"Yes Hannah?" he answered

She said in the most serious tone possible "She's a Slytherin"

Dear god another infantile Gryfindor "Tell me something I don't know" I answered

She looked wide eyed at Remus probably hoping he would back her up, unfortunately Remus took his dear time with coming up with something suitable to say to her, not that I ever heard it of course I went off without him to the library.

I threw my book into the return bin without another thought and ran back to the front hall by the specified painting. My two closest friends were there waiting on me both with scowls upon their pale faces.

"Dear Merlin Layla what the hell took so god damn long?" hissed Lucius

"I was held up by some stupid infantile Gryffindors, who, insisted on aggravating the living piss outta me now let's go!" I hissed back Unfortunately Severus had delved into the conversation

"Which Gryffindors?" he inquired knowing damn well the answer or at least part of it.

"Just Hannah something and Remus Lupin, it wasn't a big deal" I muttered

"Oh you're right then" he was obviously enthralled that Black wasn't there

Lucius stepped into the conversation " Come on then we don't have all day to waste I wanna see if we can sneak into Hogsmeade!"

"Lucius what do you think will be in Hogsmeade for you? Nobody's here t buy us any firewhiskey" Severus questioned boredly

"Sevy unlike you I have dire connections with the bartender at the Hogshead, he will undoubtedly give us some of his most finest firewhiskey" quipped Lucius

"humph whatever Lucius" snorted Severus, Severus wasn't a big drinker but that was alright with me and Lucius we could drown them like two old geyers, we were each other's drinking partners, had been since 3rd year, we each knew when the other had had enough , and how to make them stop, so I figured tonight might be pretty fun after all.

As soon as we got off of school grounds I lit up me a cigarette, I took a puff then I handed it to Severus, who simply took a puff and handed it back.

"Hey Lucius you got any pot? I don't feel like cigarettes tonight" asked Severus

"I know where we can get some, but first lets grab our firewhiskey so we can get back to the dungeons"

Severus and I gave our silent agreement feeling it best to not make any noise in the middle of Hogsmeade, as we got closer to the revolting premises of the Hogshead Lucius turned and led us to the side door. He knocked three times, and then barged in motioning for me and Severus to follow him. Inside we saw a exceedingly huge man almost the size of Hagrid. Lucius went over to the corner with him and after a few minutes of the common sneer we left with 8 gallons of fire whiskey and I bag of weed, oh yeah I had a feeling tonight was gonna be good.

Untill the most unfortunate turn o events took place

Review and rate homies


	4. INFO!

_If you feel so empty__  
__So used up, so let down__  
__If you feel so angry__  
__So ripped off so stepped on__  
__You're not the only one__  
__Refusing to back down__  
__You're not the only one__  
__So get up_  
-_Riot by Three Days Grace___

_Severus Snape Layla Black Lucius Malfoy__  
__  
_Us Three in history have always been misrepresented. We have been called dark, evil, cold, manipulative, cunning, arrogant, death eaters, and traitors, we have been said to have helped Voldemort and to have been the downfall of Dumbledore, We weren't any of those things, Once upon a time we were teenagers of a growing generation of trouble makers and rule breakers. We were happy and free, Those 7 years at Hogwarts were the best of our lives. Everybody tried to lump us up with the other Slytherins, they tried to label us but alas they failed we always stood out. We were deserved so much more than what we got, now look at us, Mis represented fools in the annals of history.

This is our sixth year

Layla Black:

Severus Snape:

Lucius Malfoy:

Remus Lupin:

Sirius BLACK:

James Potter:

Peter Pettigrew:


End file.
